This invention relates generally to a modular lubricating system, more particularly to a lubricating system (or apparatus) which utilizes modular injectors for delivering charges of lubricant to points of lubrication, and to a modular injector (lubricant and air injector) per se.
This invention is especially (albeit not exclusively) applicable to injector lubrication systems of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,913 which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. In this type of system, a charge of lubricant is delivered by an injector to a nozzle, where the charge of lubricant is subjected to a pulse of pressurized air and sprayed onto a point of lubrication (e.g., a moving chain). The injector is typically an expansible chamber device, comprising a piston movable in a cylinder operated by air (denoted xe2x80x9cinjector airxe2x80x9d) under pressure. The pressurized xe2x80x9cnozzle airxe2x80x9d necessary for aerifying the lubricant at the nozzle and the pressurized xe2x80x9cinjector airxe2x80x9d used for operating the injector are typically provided from a suitable source (e.g., shop air) via separate air lines. One or more pressure regulators are often used to regulate the pressure in these lines. A first solenoid-operated valve in the injector air line operates to deliver pressurized injector air intermittently to the injector. A second solenoid valve in the nozzle air line operates to deliver nozzle air (aerifying air) intermittently to the nozzle. For multiple points of lubrication, a series of injectors are used in combination, with each injector having a single outlet for the delivery of lubricant to a respective nozzle. The injectors are supplied with lubricant from a supply, e.g., a reservoir mounted close to the injectors. The various electrical components of the system are under the control of a controller. While the operation of the above system is generally satisfactory, the numerous components of the system make installation and maintenance of the system relatively time-consuming and the system also has certain mounting requirements that restrict the locations at which the injectors can be mounted.
Among the several objects of this invention may be noted the provision of a lubrication system (or apparatus) which is modular in construction for facilitating installation and maintenance thereof, and for providing greater flexibility with respect to lubricant and air delivery configurations; the provision of such a system enabling integration of injectors, air pressure regulators, injector air on/off control and nozzle air on/off control to be integrated in one assembly allowing compact, cost-effective production of an assembly imparting flexibility to the system making it adaptable to various applications; the provision of such a system adapted for the mounting thereof in such a location as may be convenient, requiring only the connection of shop air and an electrical supply; the provision of a modular injector configured to allow the outlet of the lubricant (e.g., oil) supply to the nozzle and the air supply to the nozzle to originate differently, thereby allowing greater flexibility in mounting the system in such manner as to direct lubrication and air lines emanating from the system to be routed to remotely located nozzles more efficiently; the provision of such an injector a set of which may be established for obtaining a range of lubricant output volume from two different sizes while maintaining the accuracy or reproducibility of the output for any given output setting; the provision of such an injector achieving relatively better accuracy of lubricant output; the provision of such an injector having the capability of removal of air from the lubricant for positive priming; and the provision of a relatively economical and reliable system and injector having the above advantages.
In general, the lubrication system of this invention, which is for delivering charges of lubricant and air for aerifying the lubricant to multiple points of lubrication, comprises a plurality of air-operated lubricant injectors each operable in response to delivery thereto of operating air to deliver a charge of lubricant, said injectors being organized in a row in engagement with one another. Each injector has a lubricant passage extending therethrough, the lubricant passages in the injectors being in end-to-end communication with one another and constituting a lubricant manifold extending through the row for receiving lubricant and charging said injectors therewith. Each injector also has a first air passage therein, the first air passages of the injectors being in end-to-end communication with one another and constituting a first air manifold extending through the row for receiving injector operating air and delivering it for operating the injectors. Each injector also has a second air passage therein for receiving air for aerifying the charge of lubricant delivered by the injector, the second air passages being in end-to-end communication with one another and constituting a second air manifold extending through the row.
In general, the injector of this invention, which is for delivering lubricant and air for being sprayed on a point of lubrication, comprises an elongate block having first and second opposite sides and first and second opposite ends, said block having an air-operated positive displacement expansible chamber device therein and a lubricant exit passage extending from the device to a lubricant outlet in the block. Further, the block has a lubricant supply passage therein extending from one side thereof to the other and a port for communication from the lubricant supply passage to the expansible chamber device. The block also has a first air passage extending from one side thereof to the other for receiving operating air and delivering it to the expansible chamber device, and a second air passage extending from one side of the block to the other for receiving air and for delivering it to aerify a charge of lubricant delivered by the expansible chamber device.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.